


Falling

by CokeZero



Series: My Albums A-Z [10]
Category: BuzzFeed Violet (Short Films), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Getting Together, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CokeZero/pseuds/CokeZero
Summary: Shane has been falling in love since the moment he saw Sara.





	Falling

Album: Rubber Soul by The Beatles 

Song: I’ve Just Seen a Face

 

_I've just seen a face_

_I can't forget the time or place_

_Where we just meet_

_She's just the girl for me_

_And I want all the world to see_

_We've met, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Had it been another day_

_I might have looked the other way_

_And I'd have never been aware_

_But as it is I'll dream of her_

_Tonight, di-di-di-di'n'di_

_Falling, yes, I am falling_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again_

 

* * *

 

 

Shane had just moved to LA to start working at Buzzfeed and decided to walk around the city to take it all in. He quickly realized that was stupid decision when he had walked for miles and had barely seen anything. LA was a driving city, he decided. 

 

He stopped at the first cafe he saw, pleaded it wasn’t a Starbucks but rather a local place that roasts their own coffee in house. He ordered a drink and a pastry then sat at a small table by the front window. He stayed there, pondering the move and what he wanted to do the rest of the day. He figured he could go into Hollywood and get on one of those tourists busses. Sure they were embarrassing, but they packed the information he’d need in. And besides, being a tourist could be just as fun as blending in. 

 

“Sorry, is this seat taken?” A voice broke him from his thoughts and he looked up, facing the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. She had short, curly hair that was dyed to a shining purple, wide brown eyes behind black framed glasses, and a kind expression. 

 

“Uh, what?” Shane asked, trying to remember what she asked him before he got lost. 

 

“I asked if I could sit here, there’s no other open chairs left.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” he gestured to the empty seat across from him. “Be my guest.”

 

She chuckled and sat, sticking out her hand to shake. “I’m Sara.”

 

He shook it, still in awe of her. “I’m Shane.”

 

She nodded and opened her book after setting down her coffee. He glanced at the cover which read “The Politically Incorrect Guide to the Founding Fathers”.

 

“Hey, I love history,” he said, pointing at the cover. It was a lame thing to say and he knew that but he didn’t want to stop talking to Sara. 

 

“I do too,” she looked up, smiling. “Did you know Benjamin Franklin was probably in a sex cult?”

 

Shane was in love. 

 

—

 

It turned out they worked together and were nearly inseparable. They were best friends and had more in common than Shane ever thought he would have with a friend. 

 

He couldn’t stop taking pictures with and of Sara and posting them on Instagram and Twitter because _look at this girl he gets to know_ _._  His favorites were the candids, moments where she doesn’t necessarily feel pretty or where she’s making a funny face while talking. He wanted all the world to see this amazing woman as he does. 

 

—

 

They were eating lunch together about three months after they met when Shane blurted out, “do you want to date?”

 

“I thought we already kinda were,” Sara said with a shrug before taking a large bite of her sandwich. 

 

He had to laugh, “what? Since when?”

 

She wiped her mouth with a napkin before speaking. “Well you definitely had love at first sight and I guess I started feeling it back a couple months ago.” 

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“Wanted you to sweat it out,” she teased. 

 

“I love you,” he chuckled. 

 

“I know.”

 

“Hey! Don’t Han Solo me.”

 

Sara laughed and leaned over the table and pecked him on the lips. “I love you too.” 

 

—

 

A year after they first met, they went back to that cafe, sat in the same seats, and looked online for an apartment together, their hands linked between them. 

 

Shane couldn’t help but think how lucky he was to meet her that day. Any other day the cafe might not have been as crowded, they both could have chosen to go somewhere else, Shane could have stayed in instead of trying to tour the city. Any number of things could have stopped them from meeting that day or meeting at all. He was lucky and thankful to have met her and to have been falling for her every moment since then. 

**Author's Note:**

> This project will hopefully have an update everyday as I go through my albums alphabetically (I currently own 74). It won't always be the same ship or fandom and each can be read independently.


End file.
